


Daddy Of Mine

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Baby Louis, Cute Louis, Daddy Harry, First Meetings, Fluff, Homeless Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Light Angst, Loving Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sad Louis, Scared Louis, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "Harry remembered the first time he’d met Louis- the very same day he’d somehow found himself as a daddy, a helpless man-boy in his care.He’d been in the middle of filming a scene for a war movie, dodging and ducking behind crumbling walls and peeking out among the chaotic screaming masses as explosions ripped the town apart, open gunfire raining down around him.He’d been scanning the area studiously, trying to comprehend the situation as much as he could, when a flash of caramel hair caught at the edge of his vision.He’d whipped his head around, eyes darting across the piles of fallen bodies and wreckage, before finally landing on him- a young boy trembling in the middle of the street, clothing tattered and large baby blue eyes wide with terror."





	

Harry crumpled to the ground with a pained gasp, hand clutching disbelievingly at his stomach where bright crimson was blooming.

He’d gotten shot.

He sighed as he held his (rather uncomfortable) position, face pressed into the rough gravel and leg bent at an awkward angle, grimacing inwardly when he felt the sticky blood soak through his top, pooling at his side.

Harry wondered what Louis was doing; if he was having fun with Liam, the elder having offered to babysit while Harry was off at work.

He sighed heavily at the thought of his baby boy; he’d left the younger male asleep in bed as he headed off to work at a ridiculously early hour this morning, wishing he could be there when Louis woke up.

He missed him.

Harry frowned (internally) as the scene kept rolling; was something wrong, he wondered, or had he missed his cue-

 “NO! Daddy!” A shrill scream pierced the air, Harry startling (imperceptibly, he hoped) at the _familiar_ voice as a small body was abruptly flung over his back, tiny hands pushing at him as their owner begged for him to respond.

“Wake up, Daddy! Daddy, open your eyes! Please, Daddy, you can’t leave Lou, please, _please!”_

He felt his heart break, shattering into a million shards at the fear and desperation he could hear in Louis’ voice; peeking inconspicuously, he could see a few members of the crew wiping at their tears from the heart breaking display.

He willed the director to yell _cut,_ each passing moment torturous as his heart ached desperately to comfort his hysterical baby, the younger male sobbing pitifully where he’d thrown himself down over his fallen body.

Harry sprung up the instant he heard the call, pulling his miserable boy into his arms and whispering calm assurances into his ear, peppering chaste kisses all over his tear stained skin.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, darling. Daddy’s okay, see? It’s just acting, baby, I’m okay.”

“Daddy’s not- No pain?” Louis asked anxiously, little palms reaching up to cradle Harry’s face.

“No, baby, it doesn’t hurt at all.”

“Okay.” Louis sniffled dolefully, arms tight around his shoulders as he buried his face into his daddy’s neck.

Harry chuckled fondly as he picked up the younger male securely in his arms and nodding in acknowledgment to the crew, a very sheepish Liam greeting him at the door to his dressing room.

“It’s okay, Li. I know how this baby can get if he wakes up without seeing me., Thanks for offering to watch him anyway.”

-

Harry remembered the first time he’d met Louis- the very same day he’d somehow found himself as a daddy, a helpless man-boy in his care.

He’d been in the middle of filming a scene for a war movie, dodging and ducking behind crumbling walls and peeking out among the chaotic screaming masses as explosions ripped the town apart, open gunfire raining down around him.

He’d been scanning the area studiously, trying to comprehend the situation as much as he could, when a flash of caramel hair caught at the edge of his vision.

He’d whipped his head around, eyes darting across the piles of fallen bodies and wreckage, before finally landing on _him_ \- a young boy trembling in the middle of the street, clothing tattered and large baby blue eyes wide with terror.

Harry felt his heart clench at the fear he could see in those teary eyes; taking another quick glance around, he inhaled deeply, knowing what he had to do.

And in that moment, Harry forgot that they were filming; forgot that he could be potentially ruining the scene by doing what he did; forgot that there _wasn’t_ actually supposed to be any children in this scene.

All he saw was an innocent child caught in the middle of a battlefield, lost amidst the blood and dead bodies scattered around him, wide guileless eyes pleading for help as they met his own forest green orbs.

Harry dashed out, scooping the petite male onto one protective arm as he raced for shelter, the slim male clinging desperately to him, muffled whimpers tearing from his throat.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked urgently, lowering the younger male- he wasn’t quite a _boy_ , but more a _man,_ Harry realized, shocked as he managed to take a proper look at the other’s appearance _-_ onto his own two feet as he blubbered pitifully.

“I-I…”

“Shh, sweetheart, you’re okay. I need you to take deep breaths; can you do that for me?” He soothed, rubbing light circles into his back when he choked up, ragged breaths slowing marginally at the touch.

“That’s good, love, can you tell me your name?”

“L-Louis.” The man- _Louis-_ stuttered timidly, eyes watery but trusting as he peered up childishly at him.

Harry smiled, kneeling before him as he gently thumbed away the tears from his flushed face.

“Louis? That’s a lovely name. You’ve been so brave for me, Louis-”

“- _Cut!_ _”_ Harry startled at the yell, turning wide eyed towards the crew as they applauded, the director stalking towards him with an ecstatic grin.

“Harry, that was great! It was so natural, what you did; absolutely perfect.” James praised, clapping him on the back. Harry glanced back curiously as he was led away, frowning in disappointment when he realized that Louis was no longer standing where he’d left him.

~

Harry sighed wearily, smiling as he made his way towards the exit, calling out his goodbyes and thanks to the bustling crew.

He hadn’t seen Louis since he’d last left him, and strange as it may be, he was _worried._

There was just _something_ about the other male, he mused, strolling through the corridor to find the subject of his thoughts sat angelically at the corner. One of the production assistants was knelt before him, futilely attempting to speak with him.

The tall male smiled warmly, waving at the adorable male as Louis flicked his head towards him, watching him with curious eyes.

Harry pushed through the doors, soft pattering footsteps his only warning before he was sent stumbling slightly at the sudden weight attached to his legs. He glanced down in surprise, emerald meeting sapphire as Louis stared up at him, arms wrapped tightly around his hips.

“Hi sweetheart, you alright?”

Harry smiled, lifting him easily into his arms when Louis wordlessly reached up to him, curling naturally into him before popping a thumb between his cherry pink lips and slowly suckling on it. He wandered back to the lady, greeting her politely.

“Do you know him, Mr. Styles?”

“No, actually; I’ve only met this little one on set today,” Harry laughed, rocking the man-boy in his arms lightly with a sympathetic coo as he turned away from them, hooking his chin over Harry’s shoulder, “that’s what I was coming over to ask you actually, to see if you knew who he was with.”

“Unfortunately not, I’ve been trying to figure that out myself, so I can sign him out, but he doesn't seem too keen on speaking…”

“Well, if it helps, he told me his name is Louis?” The young lady pursed her red tinged lips thoughtfully, flipping through various pages before shaking her head with a deep frown.

“That’s weird… There’s no Louis here. In fact, all the extras have been accounted for, and he’s definitely not main cast, so…” Harry hummed, brows raised in surprise as he gazed at the quiet boy nuzzling against his shoulder.

“Huh. Lou, who did you come with, buddy?” He sighed, exchanging helpless shrugs with the production assistant as Louis remained silent, determinedly ignoring them as he continued to suck on his thumb.

“I guess we might just have to ask around, see if the crew knows of anything…?” Harry poised unsurely, almost missing the whispered _Daddy_ among the soft slurping.

“Daddy? Who’s daddy, love?” The curly haired actor questioned softly, frowning in confusion as Louis lifted his head to blink at him owlishly, eyes expectant as he repeated the endearment.

“…Oh. You mean-” Harry gaped, pointing to himself incredulously.

“ _Me_?”

“But, I don’t- What about your family, Lou?”

Louis shook his head.

“Alone.”

And oh.

Harry inhaled deeply, swallowing past the sudden tightness in his throat at the quiet admission.

Louis was _alone._

“What about- What about your home?” He asked carefully, heart squeezing painfully as the younger male tilted his head curiously, as if the word was a foreign concept- and perhaps it was, Harry realized, when Louis simply blinked at him.

“Home?”

“Oh, Lou... I-Alright, baby. It's okay. Do you... Do you want to come home with me, then?” Harry breathed, hugging the small male tightly while smoothing a large palm over a slightly protruding spine, tears stinging at the back of his eyes as Louis rubbed one small palm between his shoulder blades, reciprocating the comforting gesture in the way children did.

Louis patted his cheek lightly, before resting his head back down against his shoulder and sticking his thumb back into his mouth.

“Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooooooooooo, so I'm back with a little ficlet. 
> 
> For those of you who read Baby of Mine and was looking forward to the longer fic that I mentioned?
> 
> Well.... Oops?
> 
> That kind of turned into hybrid Louis and went off on its own path, and while it's still cute innocent Lou, it's not quite Baby! Lou and so I have decided to post that on it's own (when it's done! I've got slightly more than half of it written so hopefully I will be able to post the first part soon).
> 
> And instead, I present to you, part two of this Baby! Lou series (which, yes, it will be a thing when I can think of something to write for it); (I also do realize that with this bit, it's not quite age play as just Baby Louis but.)
> 
> This has not been beta'd or brit picked, or baby picked, and overall written in a rather short span of time, but I do hope that you enjoy this, and don't forget to kudos, comment, prompt, feedback etc etc <3.


End file.
